


Get Closer To Me

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Series: Ozone, Rum, & Raspberries [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom makes himself a dick, fun for everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: After Eddie shows him how sex works Venom is insatiable. Eddie's not complaining.Follows "Monkeys Are Filthy & Shouldn't Be Spanked" but can be read alone pretty easily.





	Get Closer To Me

**Author's Note:**

> oops I wrote more

 

A thrill runs through Eddie as he looks up at the hulking body looming over him and pinning him to the bed.

 

Venom’s full form is enormous, all shining black flesh crisscrossed with milky marble veining stretched over massive muscles. He looks like he should weigh at least four or five hundred pounds and Eddie knows he should be crushed right now—or at the very least he’s not sure how the cheap bed frame is holding them both up like this—but Venom is just a warm and comfortable weight over him.

 

There’s always some sort of disconnect with reality when it comes to how Venom works that Eddie knows he’s not smart enough to figure out. Like how he’s able to eat an entire human then immediately slip back into Eddie’s body like he hasn’t just slid 200lbs of criminal down _their_  throat, easy peasy. Eddie decided back during the early days of learning how to be an us instead of an I that some things just can’t be explained when it comes to his darling symbiote. And that’s okay.

 

Every relationship needs a little magic to thrive.

 

They are still connected by thin tendrils extending here and there along Eddie’s body. A few take turns detaching from Eddie to stroke and caress lovingly at his quickly flushing skin before reattaching and letting the next tendrils take a turn. It’s a rhythmic wave of pleasant sensations that has Eddie humming happily and curling his toes luxuriously in the sheets.

 

Venom’s slick tongue is back on his neck and Eddie shivers at the teasing, wet strokes dragging along his clavicle and up over his throat. Eddie smiles.

 

“Good morning to you too, handsome.”

 

Venom preens and the muscles under his black marble skin ripple and flex. Eddie chuckles and reaches out to spread his hands over Venom’s forearms. He drags his blunt fingernails lightly over thick, corded muscle. Venom’s skin looks like it would be wet or slimy to the touch but it always surprises Eddie just how soft and smooth it is.

 

 **“ _Hungry_ , Eddie…”** Venom growls low and dangerous. A jolt of arousal has Eddie’s dick twitching with interest.

 

“What’cha got in mind, big guy?”

 

Venom is quiet for a long moment and Eddie can feel him gathering his thoughts, collecting them from the jumble of **want need hungry Eddie Eddie love you Eddie so hungry Eddie need need need to show you** that are swirling around their minds. Eddie reaches out to soothe and Venom instantly settles and coils around his thoughts with a warmth that makes Eddie’s heart swell.

 

 **“You made us feel good last night, Eddie. _So good._ We saw stars and galaxies we’ve never seen before because of you.”** His voice is a sinful purr that has _need_ coiling low in Eddie’s gut. **“You always take such good care of us. The perfect host, Eddie. My Eddie. Let us take care of you now.”**

 

Venom is looking at him with as soft an expression as Eddie’s ever seen on that face.

 

Eddie is the luckiest loser in the universe. He’s reaching up to wrap his arms around Venom’s neck and pulling him down and he has _no_ _idea_ how this will work but he’s kissing at the thin lips around those terrifying teeth and Venom shudders against him.

 

**Eddie…**

 

“I trust you sweetheart. Now c’mere.”

 

It’s certainly a kiss unlike any Eddie’s ever had before but it’s _perfect_ and _right_ and he gets a little too enthusiastic and sloppy and ends up slicing his tongue on one of those wicked teeth. What little hurt there is is healed instantly and Venom eagerly laps up the trickle of blood then surges against him, learning through trial and error how to soften his lips and give Eddie what he needs. What they both need.

 

Eddie’s always been vocal—Venom grins and plays back the memory of that night in the forest when Annie brought them back together and those _sounds_ that Eddie made when they kissed—and he can’t fucking help it but this is too good. He groans high and loud and then Venom’s enormous tongue is in his mouth like it’s trying to catch the sound and taste it. **More Eddie, _more_.**

 

Eddie opens as wide as he can then tries sucking on Venom’s tongue and that makes the tendrils coiled around him do an interesting little quiver.

 

They keep experimenting with what works, mouthing and licking and sucking at each others lips and tongues. Eddie breaks away for a moment to nibble along Venom’s jaw with his blunt teeth and Venom growls and butts his head against Eddie’s to move him back where he wants him. Eddie laughs and pinches Venom's deltoid. Venom flicks the tip of his tongue teasingly against Eddie’s lower lip, pushing at the swollen pink flesh before pressing back inside again.

 

Eddie’s losing himself in the kissing and gentle biting nips when he feels Venom’s lower body sink back into him then reform between his legs, forcing them to spread _wide_ apart to accommodate his huge form. Then, Eddie feels something utterly massive and hot rest against his belly.

 

Eddie stops kissing Venom and looks down.

 

“ _Oh wow,_ uh, what’cha got there big guy?” Eddie laughs nervously and Venom’s eyes narrow in a sly grin.

 

**“Do you like it, Eddie? We copied yours and made it…bigger.”**

 

Venom’s eyes are bright, his teeth gleaming, and the cock he’s formed is hard and hot against Eddie’s own dick. Eddie is modestly sized— _ **above**_ **average, Eddie,** Venom purrs proudly—but Venom’s creation is at least twice as big as he is. Hell, way more than that. Eddie know he’s in deep because while definitely a bit terrifying, the sight of their two cocks side by side is the _hottest fucking thing he’s ever seen._

 

“Yeah I’ll sure say you did. Great work there V but there is _no_ fucking way you are putting that in me.”

 

 **“But Eddie…”** Venom croons and rolls his hips against Eddie’s, grinding their cocks together. Eddie’s eyes roll and he moans but shakes the lust off just long enough to stand by his resolve.

 

“No fucking way! It’s bigger than my forearm! I love you baby but lets tone it down a little bit, at least for the first time, okay? Let me work my way up to that whopper you’ve got there.”

 

Venom huffs but seems content enough to not fight Eddie on this. There’s a shift in the heat and weight against Eddie’s dick and he looks down to see Venom’s cock shrink down a few inches. It’s still insanely big and so thick that Eddie knows his fingers wouldn’t meet if he wrapped his hand around it—and yeah, okay, he’s gonna test that out _right now_ —but at least it looks slightly more…manageable.

 

Eddie squeezes his handful of hot, silky smooth symbiote cock and grins at the tremble that gets out of Venom. “Feel good?”

 

**“Yesss, Eddie. Feels like it does for you.”**

 

“You’re still bigger than anybody else I’ve ever had, baby.” Eddie purrs and Venom’s beaming then pushing Eddie down and gently, gently so gently nibbling at the pebbled flesh of Eddie’s nipple. A stuttering gasp leaves Eddie’s kiss-swollen lips and Venom rumbles happily.

 

Venom nips and teases first one pink bud of flesh and then the other and the sounds Eddie makes should be embarrassing but he doesn’t fucking care.

 

“Fuck yeah, V.”

 

Teeth eventually disappear and Venom’s tongue starts laving against his swollen nipples, first one then the other then both at the same time and Eddie arches up into his touch with a whimper.

 

Venom mouths and licks his way down Eddie’s ribcage and over his belly. His tongue teases down into his navel and Eddie laughs, squirming and kicking but his laugh stutters off into a high moan once that impossibly long, sinfully wet tongue curls around his cock. It loops around him once, then twice and _flexes_.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , baby.”

 

Venom growls and Eddie feels the rumbling vibration in his cock. He groans, long and loud, and tosses his head back against the pillow while he fucks up into that hot, wet heat. And Venom let’s him, lets him fuck his tongue and he tightens its coiling grip in rhythmic, rippling motions that have Eddie making all sorts of wonderful sounds.

 

And those sounds only increase in volume once Venom unfurls a slim, finger-thick tendril and curls it back against Eddie’s hole. Venom makes a questioning hum in Eddie’s head.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Yeah, V, s’okay. Go ahead.”

 

The tendril is dripping with some slick, viscous substance Venom’s created and it slips right into Eddie, easy as you please. He shudders as it and Venom’s tongue begin to move in sync, letting him fuck and be fucked.

 

He’s getting closer and closer to coming already and then the tendril in ass starts to thicken and _grow_.

 

Eddie chokes on a wail and Venom reaches up to hold him steady by the hips.

 

**Got you, Eddie. Let us make you feel good.**

 

Venom redoubles his efforts on Eddie’s cock, looping another length of his tongue around it and flexing each coil of muscle in alternating pulses. The tip of his tongue curls up to trace around the head of Eddie’s dick, pushing the foreskin back and teasing under it as the tendril in his ass continues to fuck him and stretch him open.

 

Eddie is thoroughly, completely debauched.

 

Venom is _delighted_.

 

One huge hand curls around his hip and lifts him up closer to Venom's mouth while the other reaches up to torment his nipples some more. Eddie’s panting hard and Christ he can’t stop making _noises_.

 

The tendril in his hole presses hard against his prostate just as the tip of Venom’s tongue makes its way up to tease and press against the slit in his dick and Eddie is fucking done. He arches off the bed and comes with a shameless, loud cry, grabbing desperately at Venom’s hands on his hip and chest, needing something to ground him, to keep him from flying off into oblivion.

 

Venom holds him and fucks him through it with tendril and tongue and milks his cock of everything it's got. He’s purring loud and the vibration rumbles right through Eddie as he starts to come back down to earth with heaving, gasping breaths.

 

Venom doesn’t give him long to catch his breath.

 

He’s looming over Eddie again, teeth bared in a pleased smile. Massive hands wrap around Eddie’s thighs and squeeze the soft flesh and muscle there appreciatively. A few thick tendrils join the claws groping at him before pulling and sliding Eddie down the bed until he’s flush against Venom’s groin. Eddie has to spread his legs wide again to fit them around Venom's waist and hook them up over Venom’s hips and the motion has his ass flush against that massive, massive cock.

 

“Oh God, Venom. We’re really doing this aren’t we?”

 

**“Want to make you happy, Eddie.”**

 

“You do, V. You do more than anyone else ever has.”

 

Venom’s kissing him hard then, pushing that huge tongue onto his mouth to trace his teeth and curl around his own tongue. Eddie wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him back, just as sloppy and wet. He squeezes his thighs tight around Venom’s hips and grinds himself back against his cock. Venom pulls back from the kiss with a growl and a final parting lick to Eddie’s scruffy jaw.

 

Venom rumbles and extends his tongue down to lave over Eddie’s hole. He’s stretched him good already and now he practically drenches him in saliva. The tip of his tongue teases inside to push some of the saliva _in_ to him and Eddie groans. **Making sure you are ready for us, Eddie.** Eddie laughs louder than he meant to and rocks his hips back against Venom’s tongue.

 

**So needy, Eddie. We like seeing you like this.**

 

Then his tongue is gone and Venom is reaching down to guide his ridiculous cock forward, nudging it gently but insistently against Eddie’s slick hole. The head catches on his rim but then it’s a slow, sinful slide inward.

 

Eddie’s trying his best to stay still but holy fuck this is brutally good and he keeps jerking and twitching and writhing against Venom’s hot, smooth skin and unyielding muscles. Venom prepped him well but he’s just so goddamn big. There’s no pain though, just beautiful, blissful thrills of pressure and pleasure that just keeps building and building.

 

Venom slowly, with infinite care and tenderness one wouldn’t expect from such a massive wall of unyielding muscle and teeth, rolls his hips forward against Eddie and pushes his cock in _deeper_. The sound Eddie makes is high and embarrassing but he can’t stop it. Nothing he’s ever experienced before has felt like this.

 

Felt this _fucking good._

 

Venom keeps pushing forward, slowly but relentlessly and finally he’s in as far as he can go.

 

Eddie’s got his fingers clawed hard into Venom’s chest. Everything is too hot and slick and overwhelming and Eddie can’t get his breath. He feels like he’s teetering on the edge of hyperventilating any moment now but then Venom is crooning softly to him. Big clawed hands release Eddie’s hips and reach up to tangle gently with his fingers, easing them away from Venom’s chest to rest on the pillow on either side of Eddie’s head. Venom leans down to nuzzle against Eddie’s temple and the slight shift in position has Eddie feeling like he’s about to be flung out into space.

 

**“We have got you, Eddie. We will not let you go; will _never_ let you go.”**

 

Eddie closes his eyes against the onslaught of sensation but nods and presses a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss blindly against Venom’s cheek.

 

He can do this. Venom always takes care of him. He trusts him.

 

“Move, V. Please.”

 

Venom starts slow, so slow he’s barely even moving at all. Eddie knows he’s holding back, afraid to move now that he’s finally all the way in him. Every movement is so gentle and sweet and slow and Eddie feels so utterly loved and cherished he has to blink back tears.

 

“Come on baby, you aren’t gonna hurt me.”

 

That seems to awaken something in Venom and he’s surging forward, squeezing Eddie’s hands tight and kissing him hard and wet.

 

**“Never, never, never, Eddie. We will _never_ hurt you. Love you, Eddie.”**

 

“Love you too, big guy. Now _please_ move.”

 

Venom leans back far enough to look Eddie in the eye. He studies him for a moment and then, while those crazy beautiful, pale rainbow eyes are still staring straight through down to his soul, Venom rolls his hips forward in his first real thrust.

 

There are angels singing somewhere in Eddie’s head.

 

“ _Yes_ , that’s perfect. Just like that, baby. Come on, _more_.”

 

Eddie’s dick is hard against his belly again and he starts to reach for it but Venom is still holding his hands up above his head, their fingers locked tight together. Venom licks at his jaw and murmurs softly. **“We know what Eddie needs. Let us take care of you.”**

 

Then that tongue, that wonderful, marvelous, magical tongue is sliding down his neck, flicking at his nipples and teasing through the hair on his chest and belly, then down even further to curl around his cock again. At the same moment, he twists his hips and grinds in right against Eddie’s sweet spot.

 

Eddie writhes on Venom’s cock, swears and gasps and squeezes Venom’s hands hard.

 

“You are _incredible_ , V. Oh fuck, baby, don’t ever stop.”

 

Venom is radiating pleasure and pride at pleasing his host but he is not at all unaffected by the intense sensations Eddie’s experiencing. He shudders and fucks in just a bit harder and faster, like he’s chasing release too.

 

The fog clears just long enough for Eddie to ask, “This good for you too, baby?”

 

Venom doesn’t let up, doesn’t slow a bit but he lets Eddie feel what he’s feeling. _Tight, clinging heat like weaving through Eddie’s ribcage and curling against his heart but better and closer and **love you Eddie loveyousomuchEddie.**_

 

He see’s what Venom is seeing too.

 

Eddie is sprawled across the wrinkled sheets and he is an _absolute wreck_. His skin is flushed and slick with sweat, his lips are swollen and red, his cock is flushed dark and leaking all over Venom’s tongue, and the expression on his face is just plain fucking wanton. He looks sinful and delicious and **we want to eat you up Eddie you taste so good and you are _mine_.**

 

Venom shudders over him and in him and then he’s moving faster, fucking into Eddie and caught up in the feedback loop they both feel. He is chasing Eddie’s release and then Eddie is just _gone_.

 

He comes with a primal howl clawing its way up from somewhere deep within him. He clenches down hard on the thick heat spearing him open and he’s blinded by the colors and stars and galaxies Venom told him about before, seeing them through both his and Venom's eyes. He clings desperately to Venom and Venom wraps tight around him and they shudder and tremble and gasp through it together.

 

There’s a moment where Venom nearly loses his form. There’s too much sensation and everything is too good— _ **how do humans survive this Eddie?**_ _It’s not like this without you, V, it’s never been this good—_ but Venom does manage to hold his form but dozens of tendrils still drip off him and latch on to Eddie before reforming on his body and still he’s a panting, shuddering, _drooling_ wreck.

 

And hell if Eddie isn’t too.

 

For long moments they just breathe together. Eddie buries his face against Venom’s neck and inhales the strangely beautiful ozone and rum and raspberries smell of him. Eddie bares his teeth against Venom’s skin in a dopey grin. Venom smells like _home_.

 

Christ but Eddie really has turned into such a lovesick sap.

 

A groan is startled out of him when Venom’s tongue starts laving over his cock and belly, cleaning the come and sweat off of him. Venom purrs at the taste and Eddie pets lovingly at his head.

 

There is apparently not enough to taste to satisfy his big, beautiful symbiote though and once Venom’s cleaned him up he runs his tongue in one long swipe from groin to neck and then starts mouthing and licking his way back down again. Eddie trembles under the sloppy affection and closes his eyes with a sigh.

 

There’s a dull roar building in his ears and thinks it’s his heart at first but then he realizes it’s Venom.

 

**Still hungry Eddie.**

 

Eddie laughs a little frantically. “Oh God V, there’s no way, babe. _No fucking way._ My dick may never work again.”

 

They are still locked together and Eddie is sure he’ll never be able to move again. But holy hell Venom is still so damn hard in him and he’s nestled _right up_ against Eddie’s prostate and against the odds, even though Eddie’s dick is thoroughly spent, he’s starting to feel like he could go again.

 

_Fuck._

 

 **“Trust us, Eddieee,”** he rumbles like thunder and fucks up into Eddie with a hard thrust of his hips that pushes a startled cry out of Eddie’s throat. Then another, and _another_.

 

The build up is faster this time and Eddie knows Venom has to be doing something to his nervous system to make him this hard and this fucking close to coming _again_ already. But he’s not complaining. Just really, really fucking overwhelmed. He’s babbling nonsense and thrashing and Venom’s holding him tight against his massive body, cradling him with such tender care and fucking into him harder and faster and within a couple minutes Eddie just fucking explodes with a cry loud enough to wake the neighbors the next block down.

 

Eddie goes limp as a dishrag in Venom’s arms, shivering and trembling with overstimulation and panting hard for air as Venom carefully eases his cock out of him. Eddie whines at the loss before he can stop himself. God he feels so _empty_.

 

The feeling doesn’t last long.

 

It’s something else in him this time, not the tendril that first opened him up nor the dick Venom made for him. _**Our tongue,**_ Venom so helpfully supplies, and then that tongue pushes hard against his sweet spot and _rolls_ and oh God he’s gonna die. This is how Eddie Brock dies. He gasps and arches his back and claws his fingers in the sheets then weakly against Venom’s shoulders.

 

“V, baby—oh _fuck!_ ” he yells as the tongue thickens and stretches him. “Oh God, V, I really don’t think I can again.” His voice is desperately high and breathy he’s never heard himself sound so absolutely wrecked.

 

**Trust us, Eddie. One more time. We have got you. Will _not_ let you fall.**

 

Venom pushes and lifts and Eddie ends up tipped back with his weight spread out on his upper back and his thighs up around Venom’s head. He digs his heels into Venom’s shoulders and whimpers and writhes against that thick tongue filling him up.

 

Against the odds, his cock is hard again and it’s gonna _hurt_ this time he just knows it but Venom keeps pushing and fucking him open and now Eddie’s crying out for _more, more, more._

 

“Don’t stop, V. Please baby, _please_ make me come, fuck I can’t stand it—”

 

**My beautiful, perfect Eddie. _Mine, mine, mine._**

 

One of Venom’s massive hands spreads out over Eddie’s belly. He rubs soothingly at his skin then teases down through the trail of hair below his navel to wrap around his leaking cock.

 

Eddie is actually crying now and he sobs Venom’s name over and over and when Venom reaches back behind him with his free hand to tease the tip of one claw along where he’s stretched wide by Venom’s tongue Eddie comes _again_.

 

He writhes so hard Venom nearly loses his hold and drops him but there are warm, strong tentacles wrapping tight around him and holding him as he rides out his fourth orgasm. It’s so good it does hurt this time and he’s practically shooting dry but Venom keeps eating him out and working him through it until the tremors begin to subside and Eddie goes limp in his arms and tendrils.

 

Slowly and carefully, Venom’s tongue leaves him and he eases Eddie’s legs off his shoulders so he can lie flat on the bed again. Eddie lets himself be moved and arranged and he moans when Venom cleans off the pitiful amount of come he managed to shoot on his belly.

 

Eddie’s never felt so utterly and completely _fucked out_ in his entire life and Venom’s purring and crooning softly in his ear and in his mind, telling him how **wonderful** and **strong** and **beautiful** he is and Eddie can’t do anything but push thoughts of love and adoration back at him. _Love you so much, Venom but if I can’t ever move again it’s totally your fault._

 

**We will always take care of our Eddie. Our perfect Eddie.**

 

Eddie is exhausted but he grins and reaches up to wipe at his eyes. Venom’s tongue joins him to lap at the salty streaks of tears on his cheeks and Eddie can’t even bring himself to get upset over where that tongue just was.

 

Everything feels too bright and good right now and he is too happy to give a fuck about much of anything besides him and Venom. _Us._

 

“I love you so fucking much, V.”

 

Venom is all soft and rumbly and he lays down beside Eddie and pulls him against his massive chest and wraps his arms and several tendrils protectively around his human.

 

**"We love you too, Eddie. Was that…okay?"**

 

Eddie laughs and buries his face against Venom’s chest. “You know it was and you’re just fishing for complements now, aren’t you?”

 

He doesn’t have to look up to know that Venom is grinning. Let the big guy be smug. He’s fucking earned it by Eddie’s estimation.

 

**"We have all weekend to do more of that, Eddie. We have _many_ more things we want to try."**

 

Eddie groans and bites at Venom’s pectoral muscle. “Oh _God_. You’re gonna be more insatiable for sex than you are for chocolate aren’t you?”

 

**"Sex with you is better than any chocolate. You are the best thing we have ever tasted, Eddie. Even better than _brains_."**

 

“That is the weirdest complement ever, V.”

 

**“You are welcome, Eddie.”**

 

They rest in companionable silence for a while. Clawed fingers stroke gently through Eddie’s hair and other tendrils are stroking up and down his arms, back, and flank. He rubs his own hand back and forth across Venom’s chest, tracing the milky veining with his nails.

 

Eventually he starts to drift off. It is still early and they’ve still got a three day weekend ahead of them. Eddie’s not sure he’ll survive it but he knows if he doesn't that at least he’ll die happy.

 

He rouses enough to reach towards the nightstand looking for his phone to check the time out of habit. Venom’s eyes narrow and Eddie feels a thread of guilt ripple between their bond.

 

“What happened to my phone, V?”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m not gonna be mad, darling.”

 

Venom sighs. **“We used it to research how to make you feel good through sexual stimulation last night.”**

 

Eddie blinks. It takes his fucked-out brain a moment to catch up. Then, “…you watched porn on my phone?”

 

**“For _research_ , Eddie. And then some suspicious single people in our area kept wanting to meet us and we finally clicked on their message to tell them that we are _not_ single and to leave us alone but then your phone…froze.”**

 

And honestly, Eddie doesn’t even care. He’ll buy a new one tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. He feels warm and content and doesn’t want to move from this bed by his symbiote's side ever again. Eddie nuzzles into Venom and kisses his chest.

 

“Ah fuck it. Don’t worry about it, babe. I’ve got everything I need right here.”

 

Venom squeezes him tight and together they doze the rest of the morning away.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Outer space supposedly smells like ozone, rum, and raspberries (among other things) hence Eddie's reference to what Venom smells like.
> 
> skinwalkerskiddo on tumblr <3


End file.
